More than one
by Dravenbunny
Summary: Secrets of Naruto are revealed. How will his team react? Trying to make this actually like a series of one shots
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

More than one

-----------------------

Kakashi sighed as he stopped below Naruto's window, with Sakura, and Sasuke.  
"I'll be just a minute," Kakashi began, and leaped up onto the window, "I just need to"  
The silver haired ninja stopped talking as he had turned his head, and came face ot face with red slitted eyes. He also noticed that the owner of those eyes, had a finger to his mouth. Kkashi then took further notice of the room, and saw Naruto curled against himself for all intense purposes. Kakashi blinked as he looked at the two Narutos, the one with red eyes, had an arm loosely draped over the back of the other. The one with his eyes closed, was sleeping but it did not look peaceful.  
"Oh kit no," the red eyed Naruto said, closing his eyes.  
Kakashi was about to ask what was going on, until he started to hear Naruto whimper, that was when Kakashi realized he couldn't hear anything from outside. The silver haired nin, started to turn, but saw that Sakura, and Sasuke were already there. Kakashi sighed as he stepped into the room, followed by Sakura, then Sasuke. Sasuke, upon seeing the scene more clearly was about to say something, but was stopped by Sakura, of all people.  
"Kkashi," the red eyed Naruto started to say, "in the next room. Don't let them see... Please, for his sake. He's not ready to admit it yet"  
Sasuke looked confused, while Sakura swallowed nervously. Kkashi nodded, as he left the room, closing the bedroom door behind him. Sakura slowly approached the bed, as the red eyed boy looked up.  
"Sakura," she said and nodded to the boy who looked like Naruto.  
"I know," the boy smiled, "Kyuubi. Not the kitsune, he's locked away. I am an extension of him though, into Naruto. I've been here since the first time"  
Sakura nodded then blinked, as she looked down at the actual Naruto, blinking tears out of her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry Naruto," she said, her throat becoming tight.  
Sasuke started to get more confused and was about to say something, but Naruto suddenly tensed up, and started to thrash. Kyuubi quickly let him go, as Sakura, stood up from the bed. As soon as that happened, Naruto curled up into himself, and started to cry in his sleep. Sakura slowly sat back down on the bed, as Kyuubi, placed a hand on Naruto's back and started to rub small circles.  
"It's been a long night," Kyuubi said with a smile that was full of anything but joy. He turned his head to look at Sakura, "Can you"  
Sakura nodded, as she gently helped Kyuubi move Naruto from using the red eyed boy as a pillow, to letting him use her lap.  
"Thank you," Kyuubi said, and sighed as Kakshi came back in, "Not here tonight"  
"Not here tonight," Kakashi said in agreement.  
"He'll be waking up soon," Kyuubi said, "The sound barrier, should last past when he wakes up. I recomend you cover your ears"  
Kakashi, complied, as did Sakura, she also leaned back away from Naruto, whish confused Sasuke to the point of frustration. He was about to ask what everyone was doing, until Naruto's eyes shot open. The blonde quickly sat up, screaming as loud as he could. He quickly moved away from Sakura, falling off the bed, looking about the room wide eyed. His blue orbs, covered in tears that had yet to fall. The blonde boy then curled up in himself and started to sob quietly. Kkashi slowly made his way over, and kneeled down infront of Naruto, gently placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Sasuke, swallowed hard. The blonde had been covered up before, but now he could see. What he saw though, answered some of his questions, and made him want to vomit. The blonde's pajama bottoms were covered in blood, and the smell of that plus semen reached his nose, making the black eyed boy gag. Kakashi, slowly moved his arms around Naruto, as Sakura, started to pull clothes from the drawers in Naruto's room.  
"How long?," Sakura asked, her voice barely steady.  
"Three days," Kakashi answered.  
Sakura nodded, as Kakashi carried the blonde into the bathroom. Sasuke, blinked before he started to pack weapons, and books for Naruto into a bag he found in Naruto's closet. After a while, and finally getting Naruto into the bathroom to get cleaned up, they all heard a knock from the front door. Kakashi stopped packing as he went to answer it. He opened the door, to find a frightened woman, who had a red spot on her cheek.  
"Is he ok?," she asked.  
Kakashi nodded, "You didn't notice the sword punching through your ceiling"  
The lady shook her head. "No, I must have been asleep when it happened. I just now woke up and noticed"  
"I understand," Kakshi said, as he patted her shoulders.  
"This isn't the first time our residents have been attacked," the lady said quickly, "If it weren't for that boy, a family across the street would have been killed"  
Kakashi's eyebrow rose a bit, this was news to him. He would have to talk to the kage later.  
"I know he's supposed to be a demon," the lady said, then she sighed as she looked up at Kakashi, "And not for the first time, I am glad he's here. Demon boy or no, we want him here." She then sighed, "It's a shame how karma is"  
Kkashi blinked and tilted his head, "Why so"  
"Well think about it," the lady said, "everything that makes up your being carries some weight. Be he demon vessel, normal child, or the demon himself, that boy carries the weight of all those bad deeds, and he has to make up for them. I just wish he realized he didn't have to do it alone anymore"  
"I'll make sure to tell him," Kakashi said, "but for tonight i am taking him to my place"  
"Make sure to take the child's things," the lady said in an odd tone, that made Kakashi think she was, and wasn't referring to Naruto, "Just tell him to remember Tenka's things"  
"I will," Kakashi said, before turning back to the apartment, closing the door behind him. He walked into the room finding Naruto dressed, but not in orange, and helping in some of the packing. Kakashi noticed the boy's eyes were green, instead of blue. Sasuke kept giving Naruto wierd looks, while Sakura just kept glancing. Kakashi sighed as he looked at the boy, noticing the slight differences in movment.  
"Is he out of the tub yet?," Kakashi asked, much to Sasuke's surprise, Sakura looked over at her sensei and smiled.  
"Yeah," the blonde hair boy answered, but the voice was a little of a deeper tone, "I am keeping him moving"  
"Ok, what is going on," Sasuke asked.  
Kakashi looked at Sasuke, then at the blonde, he tilted his head in a silent question. The blonde smiled slightly, the way the lips curled though, and the way the eyes softened a bit, before he shook his head.  
"I appriciate you wanting to know Sasuke," the blonde said, "but right now would not be a good time. All done"  
"Did you remember Tenkai's things?," Kakashi asked.  
"Yes and no," the blonde boy said with a sigh, "They need to be replaced. I'm sure you saw the state they were in"  
Kakashi's eyes widened slightly, "Was soemeone watching him"  
"Naruto was," the blonde said.  
Comprehension dawned on Sasuke's face, and Sakura suddenly looked nervous.  
"Tenkai wasn't hurt," the blonde boy said, "Naruto took the worst of it, and no they weren't leaf"  
Kakashi nodded, "I noticed. Just skilled in stealth to slip past our gate guards. Should we tell Iruka?  
The blonde's eyes slowly shifted from green to blue, and the boy's satnce took on a more familiar stance. The blonde nodded, as he looked down.  
"Sasuke," Kakashi said, "can you grab the backpack, Sakura the books, and I'll grab the weapons." Kkashi noticed Naruto's nervousness and smiled, "Don't worry. we won't let anything bad happen to you on the way there Naruto"  
"Thanks," Naruto said, his voice still quiet.  
Team seven slowly left the apartment, locking the door behind them.

--------

Hope you guys like it so far. Please read and review, no flames please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

More than one chapter 2

"Again," the voice sighed.  
Naruto stood slowly, while wiping the sweat from his brow. He looked over at an orange eyed version of himself. He sighed, and went down on his hands, and the tips of his toes. He grunted as he pushed off the ground with one foot, bringing legs up in the air over his head, straightening his body out. He closed his eyes, and breathed in through his nose, as his body lowered. The then breathed out through his mouth, as he pushed up with his arms. He tilted his body a little, as he brought one arm behind his back, balancing himself on one hand.  
"Concentrate," he heard Kyuubi say.  
Naruto made a small grunt of acknowledgement, before he lowered himself slowly, breathing in through his nose again. The blonde then breathed out of his mouth, before raising himself up on the tips of his fingers. His body waivered slightly, as he heard a gasps come from close by.  
"Ignore them, and focus," Kyuubi's voice demanded.  
Keeping his eyes closed, Naruto steadied his body, as he breathed slowly to keep himself calm, and from shaking. He listeaned briefly to the wind, as sweat trickled down his legs, before he tilted his head to look at his fingers. He breathed in slowly, as he curled his thumb into his palm, then his pinky, then his ring finger, and finally his middle finger. He was shaking a little, but was still maintaining his balance, but the next step was the hardest.  
"Good," Kyuubi said, as the personality given clone form sat down, "Now you heard me explain it to you, you know what to do from here"  
Naruto nodded, and closed his eyes again, as he breathed deep, and started to gather chakra, from his body to his finger tip. He blinked his eyes open, before looking down at the digit he was balancing on. He slowly started to push chakra out, and onto the ground, careful not to push it into the earth, but against it. He felt his body start to sway a little, but got stabilized as the chakra started to push him up off the ground slowly. There was a soft blue glow under his finger before that disappeared. The blonde pushed himself up to exactly an inch, before stopping.  
"Good, now you are ready," Kyuubi said, and that was Naruto's only warning.  
The blonde with blue eyes quickly looked at the clone, before he saw it make handsigns. His eyes widened in shock, as he realized what was going to happen.  
"Shadow clone jutsu," Kyuubi said coldly, multiple clones of him appearing, "for now you are to only block Naruto, don't let me knock you over, and don't allow yourself to lower or raise"  
Kakashi paused his sparring with Sasuke so they could watch what Naruto is doing. Sasuke hmmphed as he watched the scene, but then noticed Kakshi' calculating look.  
"Why don't you teach me that?," Sasuke asked.  
"You don't have enough chakra," Kakashi said simply, "The amount that Naruto is using right now, is easily a hundred more times, than what you used for the tree climbing training"  
Sakura blinked, and looked from where Naruto was blocking clones, punches and kicks, while keeping off the ground to Kakashi.  
"Wouldn't have made more sense to just push up from your feet?," she asked.  
"One has to know the full weight of their body, how to balance it, must know it's full form inside and out," Kakashi explained, "That is why you balance your body first, on something that would not be normally used for balance. Then you push out with your chakra, against the area you are trying to levitate over. Then you have to learn how to control all that during any situation." He looked at Sasuke, "And because air is made up of thinner molecules than water, or earth, it requires a lot more chakra than you can produce normally, or even me. That is also why you never have seen a kage levitate, but Naruto can because he has access to a larger supply of chakra"  
The clones stopped attacking. Naruto sighed, and made one mistake. He felt the particles of sand hit, which made him involuntarily breath some of them in, causing him to cough, which made him loose all concentration, and land on the ground with a soft thud.  
"You did good kit," Kyubbi said with a smile, "but you know what happened right"  
"Yeah," Naruto said nodding, "let my guard done again"  
"It's ok Naruto," Sakura said, "You were doing really well"  
"She's right kit," Kyuubi said, "Take a break for a while"  
The clone then vanished, which lead Kakshi to turn back to Sasuke. Sakura blinked and tilted her head to the side as she noticed something. She slowly got up, and walked to where Naruto was sitting, and sat beside him.  
"You haven't asked Kakashi to train you today at all," Sakura stated, "And you don't look on at their training sessions with jealousy"  
"That's cause Kakshi can't really teach me anything," Naruto said simply, "Growing up like I did, taught me how to survive on the streets, and the wilderness, better than he could. I learned how to keep alert, and watch out for things, because of potential ambushes. Living on my own for as long as I have taught me how to ration my money, food, water, energy, and other supplies. I know how to read people, better than he does at points. My own style of fighting he realized, is actually better for me than a stricter set style. Because I can adapt it and change it at anytime I need to. I mean, you don't expect someone who knows karate to throw dirt in your eyes. That's a street trick. As for jutsus, well have you ever noticed, that Kakashi hardly ever uses handsigns"  
"What do you mean?," Sakura asked.  
"His nickname is 'Copy Ninja'," Naruto said, "Because most of his jutsus are that, copies. He hardly knows any of his own, and those I can probably figure out on my own. He trains Sasuke, because Sasuke has a more refined fighting style, and has use of Sharigan. Your style of fighting is more of concealment, then strike hard and fast, sometimes from a distance. You also need to be taught a lot more about chakara control, and medic-nin stuff. Kakashi may be able to help you with chakra control, but Tsunade is better suited for that. She is also teaching you to fight in her style, which is better suited for you"  
"So Sasuke, is the only one he can teach," Sakura said in unserstanding.  
Naruto nodded, then added, "Watch, I will show you a how Kakashi does teach me, and Sasuke at the sametime"  
Sakura, looked confused, till she noticed that Kakashi and Sasuke were done sparring.  
"Naruto," Kakashi said, "spar against Sasuke a bit"  
Naruto nodded as he got up, and started to jog to where Sasuke was. Kakashi as he approached where Sakura was sitting stopped the blonde for a second. Sakura blinked as she saw the copy-nin, whisper something to the blonde. Naruto looked up at Kakashi, who just nodded, before continuing over to where Sakura was and sat down.  
"Ready to be beaten down dobe?," Sasuke said in an arrogant tone.  
Naruto just smiled, and kicked his shoe against the ground, before relaxing his body, just standing.  
"Sasuke, is about to get a suprise today," Kakashi said, before yelling out, "begin"  
Sasuke, got into a defensive stance immediately, expecting Naruto to charge at him. He blinked when that didn't happen, instead he saw Naruto, adjusting the cuff of is pant leg. He smirked, as he saw his opportunity, and charged at Naruto. He stopped his charge though, and brought his arm down to block a wild swing that Naruto suddenly threw at him. His smirk suddenly was gone, as his eyes started to burn as dirt, and small pebbles hit his eyes. He gasped, and reached up to rub his eyes, when he felt a knee connect with his groin hard, sending pain throughout his lower body. He then felt a sharp hard blow at the center of his back, as Naruto elbowed him to the ground. He gasped in pain, expecting it to be over, until he felt the kick to his ribs.  
'What's going on?,' Sasuke thought, 'I'm down, shouldn't he'  
The second harder kick brought him out of this train of thought, as Sasuke rolled away from a stomp at his head, wiping his eyes one last time to clear them of dirt. He saw Naruto come at him, and blocked a punch at his head. He expected a second blow, until he felt the blocked hand reach over his arm, grab his hair, and pull. The action shocked Sasuke, that he almost didn't register he was on the ground again. He started to get up, when he felt a kick to the side of his temple. He rolled away, and got up quickly, rubbing the side of his head as he looked at Naruto.  
"Fight fair damn it!," the Uchiha yelled.  
Naruto just smirked, as he charged again. He threw a punch, which Sasuke caught by the wrist, threw another punch, which Sasuke also caught. Sasuke mmphed, as he barley caught Naruto's legs between his own, as his groin became a target again, then lowered an arm to catch Naruto's other leg as it came at him.  
"Ha," Sasuke said in cofidence, "Now what are you going to do dobeeee aaaAAAAAAAHHH"  
Sasuke's hands released Naruto, as the blonde had bit down hard on his wrist. The blakc haired boy, gasped as he felt his hair grabbed, and steeled himself not to be pulled again by it, not expecting Naruto's head to collide with his own, sending him down to the ground again.  
"Ok that is enough Naruto," Kakashi said as he stood up, and walked over.  
Sasuke stood up, his expression was livid. He was red faced and angry.  
"What was that?!," Sasuke asked angrily, "I said fight fair damn you"  
"He did," Kakashi said simply.  
This surprised everyone, but Naruto. Sakura remained quiet, remembering what Naruto had told her earlier about his fighting style. Sasuke was about to say something, but was stopped by Kakashi.  
"In a real world situation, you might be fighting against someone who uses the same tatics, that Naruto just used," Kakashi said.  
"Tatics?!," Sasuke asked outraged, "You call those"  
"Oh yes I do," Kakashi said, "A ninja uses everything at his disposal, everything becomes a weapon. Dirt, teeth, your oppents hair, even your head. Tell me Sasuke, did you even think to use a jutsu at all"  
"No," Sasuke answered dumbfounded, "I was so thrown off, I didn't... think... to"  
"That's the whole point of those Sasuke," Naruto said, "your average street kid uses tatics like that to throw people off, or make them not think"  
"There is always more than one way to fight," Kakashi said, "and it doesn't always have to be fair." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

More than one: Chapter 3

Sasuke sighed as he looked over at Naruto who was staring out the window. The ebony haired teen shook his head, as he smirked looking down at the floor, seeing the little wooden blocks that were neatly arranged. His smirk turned to a soft smile as he remembered the events from earlier that day.

----

"Sasuke," the rough edged voice called out.  
Sasuke turned and saw Naruto coming at him full tilt. The Uchiha was concerned for a moment, as he saw Naruto's panic stricken face. He thought it might have something to do with Naruto's personalities. That was a lot more easier to accept, since he had done some reading on it at Sakura's insitence.  
"Sasuke," the blonde whispered, "I need your help"  
"With what?," Sasuke asked lifting an eyebrow.  
"I need you to watch Tenkai," Naruto said with a nervous swallow.  
Sasuke blinked, suddenly realizing the panic. It was rare Naruto needed anyone to watch out for one of his other selves. Also, if that were the case.  
"What about Kakashi, Iruka, or Sakura?," Sasuke asked.  
"Sakura, is busy with her nursing duties. Kakashi, and Iruka need some alone time," Naruto said quietly, "please Sasuke, I have no one else to ask, that would understand"  
"Ok ok, calm down," Sasuke said, he looked around, to make sure no one could see them, with Naruto's mask so far gone, "I will help, but you need to tell me why you need my help. It's rare you need help with something like this"  
"I know," Naruto sighed, "I.." The blonde swallowed, "I can't deal with that type of mindset tonight. I would blame it on a mission if it didn't sound"  
"So lame, cause of the fact you went on numerous missions before, and not had this happen," Sasuke said finishing for the blonde, "Have you ever thought it might be because of the fact you have gone on so many missions"  
"No," Naruto admitted, "No I didn't"  
"The mind can only take so much Naruto," Sasuke said, "It might not seem like it is harmful at first, but over time it can build up"  
Naruto nodded and relaxed, before tensing up a bit. Sasuke blinked as he saw Naruto's eyes darken slightly, and the blonde hunch down a bit. The blonde suddenly looked nervous, looking around while biting at the tip of his nail.  
"Tenkai?," Sasuke asked, receiving the full attention of the blonde boy infront of him, "It's ok," Sasuke said as he looked around, thanking whatever gods there were, that he was still alone with Naruto, "Naruto said we could play a game, but you have to listean to every word"  
"Kay," the blonde infront of him said, with a higher pitched voice, the hands going behind his back, as the boy rocked back and forth on his feet.  
"What we are going to do is play 'grown up'," Sasuke said, remembering something Sakura had said about before.  
"Awwww," the blonde cried out, "But sakura always plays that when we are outside. It's booorring"  
"Tenkai," Sasuke said in a warning tone.  
"Sorry Sasuke," the blonde said as he looked down.  
"It's ok," Sasuke said reassuringly, "Now, here is what we are going to do. You and I are going to pretend that we are elite ninja"  
"Oooooh," the blonde said nodding, "you want to play a different kind of grown up"  
"Yes," Sasuke said with a smile, "But to be these ninja we are going to have to go to one of the exercise grounds, and do push ups and katas"  
"Awwww," the blonde started to protest.  
"Ah ahhhh," the ebony haired boy said with a smile, "If you are good, and play well, I will teach you to do a backflip, and take you for jawbreakers"  
"Really?," the dark blue eyes widened, "Can I have red"  
"Sure," the Uchiha teen said with a smile, "but when people ask, you say you are training, not playing. Also, that it's to make you a better ninja"  
"Okay!," the blonde said and looked down at himself. "Orange again"  
Sasuke chuckled at this, as Tenkai was the only one he knew of, out of all aspects of Naruto, that hated orange.

----

After an hour of training by himself, Sasuke looked over and noticed Shikamaru walking over to him, from where Naruto was fumbling through some punches. He also noticed that the shadow weilder did not look happy.  
"How long are you going to leave him out here for all to see?," Shika said in a low growling tone, "Do you think that Naruto would be very happy with Tenkai out in public like this? It's bad enough Sakura carts him along, as she does her shopping"  
"Wait," Sasuke interrupts, "You know"  
"Of course I know," Shika says annoyed, "For a ninja you aren't very observant. I knew when we were still in the academy. He plays the idiot most of the time, so that way people think that he is a fool, even when another personality pops out. Kiba, knows cause of Akamaru smells the difference in scents. Ino knows cause she tried her mind control technique on Naruto, and had nightmares for a week afterward. Shino knows, cause he let some of his bugs out when he first met Naruto, and the kid freaked and changed infront of him"  
"Ah Shikamaru," Sasuke said.  
"What?," Shika asked.  
"Are you going to tell him everything is ok or am I?," Sasuke asked.  
Shikamaru's eyes widened, as he turned, and looked over his shoulder. He saw Naruto standing there looking at them, a look of confusion on his face. Shika then smiled and looked at Sasuke with a grin, that made the Uchiha tremble.

----

And that's how they ended where they were now. In Sasuke's house, with the blonde gazing outside of the window at the sky that was growing dark, and the Uchiha sitting in the chair, watching the other boy. Of course he was also tied to the chair a bit, but he could have gotten out of the ropes when he wanted to. There was a knock at the door, and the blonde went to the door. He stood there thinking for a moment, then knocked three times, biting his bottom lip nervously. When he heard a yapping bark, the blonde threw the door open quickly. Sasuke in the mean time turned his head to the door, and saw Kiba there, with his sister Hana, when said door was flung open.  
"We are here to relieve you of guard duty ANBU Tenkai," Hana said with a smile, and saluted the blonde.  
"Hehe, hi Hana-chan," the blonde said, before hugging her then the big wolf beside her.  
"You forget about us squirt?," Kiba asked, before receiving his own hug.  
"Noooo, Kibaaa," the blonde said in his high giggling voice, "Hi Akamaru." The blonde very gently patted the white dog, seeing as Akamaru still resembled a puppy in size.  
"Have you fed the prisoner yet," Hana asked.  
"No," the blonde said in a gasps, "He was helping me make the seal, and it took so long that I forgot. I'm sorry"  
"The seal?," Kiba asked.  
This lead to the blonde pulling Kiba into the living room, and point at the wooden blocks. Kiba blinked as he saw how they were set up, some had new stickers on them.  
"So why did the seal take so long?," Hana asked.  
"It made him do wierd things at first," the blonde explained, "Watch"  
The blonde boy bent down, and picked up a block that had a sticker of a kitten on it. Kiba blinked, then laughed as he heard Sasuke start to meow and purr. The blonde quickly put the block back, and Sasuke stopped his cat sounds. Hana was biting her hand, as she kneeled. After clearing her throat, she looked over the blocks.  
"What about this one," she asked pointing to a block that had a big red button on it.  
"DON'T TOUCH THAT ONE," Sasuke and the blonde screamed at the sametime, "YOU NEVER TOUCH THE ONE WITH THE BID RED BUTTON"  
"Yeah sis," Kiba said with a smile, "you've seen what happens in the movies when you touch the big red button"  
"Oooooh," Hana said nodding then looked at the blonde, "Something bad happens"  
The blonde boy nodded, then giggled as Hana's wolf licked his cheek. He hugged the wolf again as Kiba went over and started to untie Sasuke from the chair.  
"Hey, you releasing him," the blonde said.  
"Uh huh," Kiba said, "under the promise that he give you a reward." Kiba turned back to Sasuke, giving the ebony haired boy a wink, wile secretly handing him a bag. "After all ANBU get rewards for completing duties"  
Sasuke chuckled as he opened the bag and saw it was filled with individually wrapped red jaw breakers.

----

Sasuke was walking beside a very quiet Naruto the next morning. Naruto seemed to be lost in himself, his cerulean eyes slightly clouded by troubling thought.  
"You want to talk about it?," Sasuke asked.  
"Not really," Naruto said, "I don't understand my own problems sometimes, then sometimes they become blaringly obvious"  
"You mean Tenkai?," Sasuke asked.  
"Yeah," Naruto said while he nodded, "Never got to much of a chance at being a kid till I was nine. I was usually begging for food, or money. Hiding from people, or exploring the forest"  
"Yeah," Sasuke said, "Kakashi told me that the orphanages would kick you out, everytime that you were brought to them. And it wasn't until two years after the last incident that you were given your own apartment"  
Naruto nodded, and lapsed into silence more. He sighed after a while more of walking.  
"Shikamaru came to me about it before the end of the academy, as did Kiba," Naruto started to say, "They both saw me before and after the apartment situation, and noticed the changes when no one else did. The old man knew of course, and Kiba told his sister after Iruka found out. Ino... Ino after graduation, had tried to use her mind control technique on me. It pulled her and I both into my mind. She came face to face with both Kyuubis, then Tenkai, myself, and a few of the others. She asked what was going on, when my Kyuubi showed her. Next thing I know, we are out of my mind, and she is screaming. After that she avoided me for two weeks, then came over and apologized"  
"Apologized?," Sasuke asked.  
"Her parents kicked me out of their flower shop when I was six," Naruto said with a smile, "They thought I was there to cause trouble, they could have cared less about if I was the container or not"  
"Do any of our other peers know?," Sasuke asked.  
"Shino does," Naruto said, "He freaked Tenkai with his bugs, and made my Kyuubi come out because of it. I didn't even know what was going on, I didn't find out about my situation till I got my apartment. I just thought I was fainting from lack of food. It wasn't until, I discovered notes written from strange people in my notebooks that I started to wonder. That was how I met Kyuubi. I left a note asking, where this person was from, they put 'in your head"  
"That is pretty unusual," Sasuke said.  
"Yeah, I know," Naruto said soberly, "People like me have fractured personalities for a reason, it's because they can't handle extremely stressful situations. It's a wonder I'm a ninja at all"  
"Well," Sasuke said, "You have one up on me. You always have someone to talk to"  
"Very funny," Naruto said, even though he was smiling.  
"You also have a very unique way of looking at things differently," Sasuke said, "And because of that a lot more understanding of different situations"  
"Where is this Uchiha pride that you are supposed to be so renowned for?," Naruto asked.  
"When you get things like you did" Sasuke said, "because of such a high price, it's hard to not acknowledge it"  
"Now if only I could teach you how to fight similar to me," Naruto said with a chuckle.  
"Biting and pulling hair?," Sasuke asked with a smirk, "Nah, it would feel to wierd for me. Seeing you do it is one thing. You learned to do things like that for survival... I guess I would to if I needed to, but I hope I never do. What about Sakura"  
"Oh she's not above biting, hair pulling, or clawing," Naruto said with a laugh.  
"Clawing?," Sasuke asked, looking mildly surprised.  
Naruto simply lowered his collar enough to show a red line on his shoulder.  
"Two days ago, when we were training privately," Naruto explained, "we were sparing in a strictly physical sense, and I put her in a headlock, she bit my arm when I wouldn't let go, then stomped on my foot, finally she reached up and clawed my shoulder. When she needs to, that girl can fight"  
Sasuke nodded, realizing they were at Kakashi's. Naruto was staying with their sensei, it being a lot safer for him than being alone.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Sasuke said.  
"See you tomorrow," Naruto said as well, "Oh Sasuke"  
"Hmmm?," the uchiha turned back, "yes"  
"Thanks"  
"Anytime, it was fun, it a lot more ways"  
"Than one"  
Sasuke simply nodded before walking away, back to his own home, getting strange looks as he barked to himself once in a while.

Notes: This is not entirely accurate as to how MPD works. I made a bit of an adjustment on this as given with Naruto beng a ninja he'd have a difficult time letting his other selves out, specially around other people. I mean a teen who acts like a five year old is going to get taken advantage of pretty quick. As for why a cloned personality would not be able to watch Tenkai, well that's simple. Tenkai takes over the main body, he's a little kid. He has no knowledge of chakra control or jutsus. So anything like Shadow clone would be treated as if Naruto was to go unconcious or be hit with the Hyuuga clan's special taijutsu. So when Tenkai is out he needs a person outside of himself to take care of him.  
Also generally a person who has MPD does not often realize they are not normal. Anyone that does have, for lack of a better term, an abnormality that is not automatically veiwable, such as a person needing glasses, generally think everyone else is like that, until proven otherwise. Ask a person who can see sounds, when they realized they were different, you'll see what I mean. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

More than one: Chapter Four

Kyuubi sighed as he watched Sasuke, and Naruto spar. Sakura was sitting beside the cloned up personality, she blinked as she seemed to think of something then look at Kyuubi.  
"Kyuubi," she started, "how come none of you fight instead of Naruto"  
"That's because Naruto was chosen out of us to become shinobi," the orange eyed cloned said as he looked at her, "Eventually we will have to give him our knowledge of events, and disappear into him. It's already started, some of us that were in him are gone already. It would be useless for us to continue this existance, and have Naruto be shinobi at the sametime. Think about it," the cloned version of Naruto said, "if some enemy found out how to pull Tenkai out, or myself in the middle of a battle... The result would be catastrophic for us. I have no fighting skills, I don't know any of Naruto's survival skills. He learned what he did without our help. The only thing we were there for was emotional support, and now that he has that"  
"Won't he still need you?," Sakura asked.  
"We aren't going away completely," Kyuubi said with a smile, "You can put the pieces back in the mirror, you can melt the glass of it down, so the cracks disappear, but the stress that the object went through is still there. It's still a broken mirror no matter how many times, or how many different ways you fix it"  
"I'll miss Tenkai," Sakura said as she leaned on her legs, watching the spar.

"Ahh! You thumbed me in the eye!," Sasuke yelled at Naruto.  
"Yep," Naruto said grinning, "Kept you from grabbing my wrist"  
Sasuke blinked and rubbed his face with his sleeve, but was stopped by Naruto, noticing the grip was not an attack hold.  
"No, you'll make it worse," Naruto said, "let the eye water. That was sort of your mistake with the dirt. When anything hits your eyes, don't rub them. Rub around them to clear anything that may still be there, so nothing else gets in your eyes, then let your eyes water, and just concentrate on dodging"  
"What if I am in, on, or near water?," Sasuke asked.  
"If water is available," Naruto said explaining, "then splash your face with your eyes closed. If the water is clean, do it again with your eyes open, just once"  
"Why?," Sasuke asked.  
"That way your eyes will start to replenish the oils the water just took away," Kakashi said as he approached the two boys, "Otherwise your eyes will dry faster, and hurt more. If you are still having problems, get out of the fight till you can recover your sight, or until you get help"  
"Maybe I should learn how to fight blind," Sasuke said.  
"Not a bad idea," Naruto and Kakashi said at the sametime, causing Sasuke to wander if he had somehow ended up in another dimension.

Naruto was walking beside Sakura, on their way home for a bit. The blonde was staring at the ground as they walked, causing Sakura to stop him.  
"What's wrong?," she asked.  
Naruto swallowed as he looked up at Sakura, then back down.  
"Promise me that you'll listean to everything I have to say before you judge," Naruto said quietly.  
'Oh Naruto,' Sakura thought to herself, 'He's about to dig up a lot of pain.' She nodded to Naruto, saying out loud, "I promise Naruto"  
Naruto motioned for the girl to sit on a nearby bench, as he paced a little, trying to figure out where to start.  
"As you probably noticed, I haven't been asking you out lately," Naruto started to explain. At Sakura's nod he continued, "I never really had much of an intrest to date you to be honest. I just thought that was normal, as I saw the way you and Ino went after Sasuke. I don't have to much of an intrest in anyone really, male or female. I have tried to think about sex before, and also being with someone in other intimate ways. Each time though it sort of feels like I am about to loose everything in my stomach. When you guys found me at my apartment, when I was..." He paused and swallowed shaking a bit. "It was doen by a woman." He noticed Sakura's shocked and somewhat disbelieving expression. "I know it seems impossible, but it isn't. The body can respond to things like that no matter the situation." He paused and sighed, "Anyway, that's one of the reasons I can't really view anyone right now as more than close friend. Being intimate like that just scares me. I mean, I know here," he pointed to his head, "that it's not always like that. However here," he put his hand over his chest, "and here," he moved the hand to his stomach, "just makes it feel wrong. I have tried of thinking of being with you, Sasuke, Shika, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Neiji, Tenten, and even Gaara, and no matter what it's the same. I can't get over how wrong it would feel"  
Sakura noticed the long pause and really looked at Naruto, seeing that now he needed an answer to his unasked question.  
"I honestly don't think you are wrong for thinking that," Sakura said, "But I do have one question. Have you been attacked like that before"  
"Not all that often," Naruto answered, "But yeah, once when I was six, once when I was eight, then ten, and well this last time. And before you ask, both sexes so"  
"That partially explains it," Sakura said, "but it still leaves you unsettled"  
"Yeah," Naruto said with a sigh, "normal people are supposed to date"  
"What's normal?," Sakura asked, "Seriously, what's normal? I mean being homosexual is not considered normal for most people. I know that there are cultures out there, where having only one wife is not normal. It's like this Naruto, if someone thinks you are worth it, they'll wait. You will be ready at some point, not yet obviously, but at some point I am sure you will be"  
"And if not?," Naruto asked.  
"Adopt," Sakura said in answer, "If that isn't the reason why you are thinking this, then maybe you should think that maybe you just don't want that. There are people out there who'd rather have friends than bed partners"  
"So while it's not abnormal really," Naruto said, his voice sounding somewhat relieved.  
"No it's not," Sakura said in agreement, "though if you suddenly stopped asking me out, people might wander as to what is wrong with you"  
"I'll make sure to still ask," Naruto said with a smile, "but we both know what it will mean"  
"Yes we both will," Sakura said standing up, and gave Naruto a pat on the shoulder.  
"By the way," Naruto commented, as they continued to walk from the park, "Kyuubi told me about your conversation earlier"  
"Sorry about that," Sakura said with an embarrassed smile.  
"Don't be," Naruto chuckled, "You are one of the few to look behind the layers"  
"Underneath the underneath," Sakura said with a giggle, then sobered, "Naruto, how is it that your personalities are already intergrating, I thought you needed outside help for that"  
"Tsunade," Naruto answered simply, "She spoke to each one, including Tenkai. She explained to them that for me to truly get better, and to be effective in the field, I would need to intergrate them into myself"  
Sakura nodded, "When was this"  
"About six months ago," Naruto said, which made Sakura stop.

Six months ago

"Yes, but is it...," Kakashi was saying as Sakura walked into the hokage's office with Sasuke.  
Sakura noticed the office was a mess, some of the furniture was broken, Kakashi's visible eye had a black and blue mark around it, and Tsunade looked troubled.  
"Everything ok?," Sasuke asked.  
"Yeah everything is fine, just had a problem with a potential client," Kakashi said, his eye closing the way it did when he smiled.  
"We are here for the mission Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, "but we have not been able to locate"  
"Naruto," Kakashi said interrupting quickly, "will not be joining us for a while"  
Sakura was about to ask why, when a look from Tsunade to the copy-nin, made the question die on her lips. The two genin, and one jounin left the office, not noticing Tsunade holding her head in her hands, one of the hands holding a necklace.

"Don't blame then Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a smile, "One of my more destructive selves came out and did that. Thank god she was untrained"  
"Was?," Sakura asked.  
"Sometimes intergration requires a little violence between the different aspects of myself," Naruto said quietly.  
"So he had to be"  
"Yeah... It wasn't pretty. She cursed me the whole time"  
"She?," Sakura asked, the shock from rehearing the gender, when she thought she misheard.  
"Yes, she," Naruto said, "Just because the outward appearance of a person is male, does not mean that is indeed who they are. I mean, there are guys who marry women, who act more feminine than their wives. Also the opposite is true"  
"I see," Sakura said as she continued to walk.  
"The old hag had to explain that to me a couple of times before I got it," Naurto said, "She said 'Just think of it as the aspect of the person can be one thing or another.' She also went into an explaination as to why some spirits might seem to have features of both men and women. Because the spirit is made up of energy it really is not bound by rules of needing to procreate"  
"That's a weird way of looking at it," Sakura said.  
"Well," Naruto said chuckling, "I said that also, until Tsunade explained about how many people claimed their baby was conceived by the help of their dead husband, when infact it was cause the woman was cheating on the husband from the start"  
Sakura giggled as they finished their walk to their respective places.

It was two weeks after that, that Naruto asked Sasuke to come over to help Naruto move back to his place.  
"What about this?," Sasuke asked as he picked up a box labeled 'Tenkai.  
Naruto looked at the box sadly for a moment, before he went back to folding clothes, and packing them. Sasuke blinked then set the box down, before sitting down on the bed.  
"Never got to say good bye," Sasuke said, then blinked and looked to Naruto, "did you"  
Naruto didn't say anything, he just shook his head, as he closed the bag he put his clothes in.  
"What are we going to do?," Sasuke asked.  
"Well," Naruto said quietly, "Tomorrow, I am taking the box down to the secondhand store and giving it to them"  
Sasuke nodded, as he stood up and turned to look at the blonde boy.  
"You mind if I go with you?," the Uchiha heir asked.  
Naruto stopped what he was doing, and looked at Sasuke, there was a moment of surprise that passed the blonde's features, before he smiled. Naruto nodded, before setting the bag aside.  
"Maybe after, we can get some icecream," they heard a feminine voice say from the doorway.  
Naruto looked up seeing Sakura standing there, again there was a moment of surprise, before the blonde smiled more.  
"I would like that," he said, eyes tearing up a bit. He looked at the box, then back at the other two. "It was two nights ago, I went to sleep, and the next day when I woke up, his voice was gone"  
"Kyuubi?," Sasuke asked.  
"He's not sure why he isn't gone like Tenkai," Naruto said with a shrug, "He thinks it might be because he came to be when Kyuubi was put into me. It feels like he is a part of me, but not in someways"  
"Maybe," Sasuke said, but paused. He seemed to think about something before looking at the other two in the room, "Well I mean technically Kyuubi did get pulled from his body, before being put into you Naruto. So maybe your Kyuubi is part of both of you. I mean if I got pulled from my body like that, I don't think I could handle it"  
Naruto stood there looking dumbfounded for a moment, then started snickering, then laughing.  
"Oh boy," Naruto said holding onto his stomach, as he laughed hard, "if you heard some of the things Kyuubi-fox was saying about you right now"  
"Hmmm," the Uchiha boy said, "no wonder it feels like everyone from my great grandfather up to me feel like doing this." He then sneezed, which made Naruto laugh harder.

"Is this all one complete item," the clerk asked of Naruto as he handed over the box.  
"No," Naruto said with a smile, "No, the items there can be sold seperately. That way the joy they bring can go to more than one child"  
The clerk nodded, as she took the box away. She checked each item, cleaned them up a bit, then put the toys on the shelf. The blue plush fox that was there got immediately picked up by a little boy no older than five.  
"You sure you want that thing?," The mother asked the boy.  
"Uh huh," the little brown haired boy with dark blue eyes said nodding, "It's my foxeh"  
"Your foxy huh?," The mother said walking to the counter with the boy, "What are you going to name it"  
"Gonna names hims Dash," the boy said as the mother paid for the toy.  
"Well Dash," the mother said to the oversized fox plush that the young boy was holding, "Welcome to the family." She then looked to the boy. "And you better take care of him"  
"I will mom," the boy said.  
"Alright then," the mother said as she lowered her hand, "Let's go home Tenkai."

Notes: Yes I know I ended this chapter cheesily. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

More than one

Naruto sighed in annoyance, this was the third patrol he had seen, in as little as two hours. Kakashi he had seen get captured, after the said ninja got Sasuke and Sakura out of the city. He knew he was supposed to get out of here himself, but he was not going to leave Kakashi behind. That was when Naruto started to look at the people of the city and swallowed. He realized what he had to do, and though he didn't like it, it was the only way to find out how to get Kakashi out.

Sakura was mad, she could not believe what she was hearing.  
"What do you mean that you can't send a team of ninja after them?!," the pink haired girl heard Sasuke yell.  
"What I said was, 'I can not send a team of normal ninja after them," Tsunade said standing up. The fifth hokage looked out the window, and sighed, "If I sent anyone out after them, it would be hunters"  
"But they...," Sakura started.  
"Would kill them on sight most likely, specially if they were found captured," Tsunade said, "Just to make sure that no secrets of Konoha made it out of their lips"  
Sasuke swallowed, then said in a strained voice, "How long do they have before you send hunters"  
"One month," Tsunade said calmly, "from the time the mission failed. That means they have three weeks. It's all I would be able to delay the council for"  
Sakura closed her eyes, and bowed her head, wishing and hoping Naruto and Kakashi both made it back. Sasuke looked over and saw this, hoping for the same. Tsunade's eyes were fixed on the momument down on the ground, hoping she would not have to add two certain names to it.

Kakashi punched the wall again, letting out his frustration. Ten days, ten lousy boring days. That's how long he was in here. Food, and water were given to him, but otherwise nothing. Only the scurring of mice could be heard. He sighed, wishing he had paid more attention in class about training animals. He knew he didn't have a lot of time to get out of his cell. He knew that after a certain amount of time, it would not matter, Leaf would kill him if he did not appear after so long. He looked about the cell again, then down at his wrist. Chakra bands glittered in the low light, making the copy-nin sigh.  
'Can't use chakra, can't dig my way out without being noticed,' Kakashi thought to himself, as he slumped against the wall. 'Naruto, you are my only hope it seems.'

The guard sighed as he went over and nudged the teenager off the bench.  
"Kid look," the guard said softly, "you can't sleep here, you'll have to go to a shelter"  
"Gomen gomen," the teen mumbled then stumbled away, taking the smell of unwashed clothes, and skin with him.  
The guard shook his head and walked back to his post, not noticing the shadow that followed him. The guard checked into the station, sighing as he took off his helmet.  
"The kid again?," asked his captain.  
"Yeah, third time this week," the guard said, "tempted to take him in myself. Just a thin little guy, mud everywhere on him. If it weren't for the fact of him talking to invisible foxes it would not be temptation, I'd just do it"  
The shadow, stayed still under the window sill, it's head pressed to the wall behind it.  
"Well," the captain said, "they plan on interviewing that ninja sometime this week"  
"And after?," the guard asked.  
"Execution"  
The shadow quickly and silently moved from the window. It moved around town, putting tags inplaces, making sure they were well hidden. Then it sat and watched the guards as they moved from one spot to the next, always out in plain sight. No one thought to check him, not many people would.

Kakashi woke up suddenly, the screams were what did it. He then felt and heard the next explosion that shook the whole building. He heard more screams coming from the hall, and looked out just in time to see one of the guards fall down dead. The next sight surprised him more, for he saw Naruto walking calmly to his cell, holding a set of keys in one hand, and a long knife in the other. The blonde boy was trembling, and covered in blood, but otherwise it was Naruto. He also noticed the boy did not look injured, as said blonde opened up the cell. What surprised the jounin was when Naruto, walked into the cell and closed the door. That was until guards came down, and realized they could not get in.  
"Sensei, we may want to get down," Naruto said as he laid down on the floor, with Kakashi quickly following the advice.  
The wall at the back of the cell exploded inward, sending bits of rocks everywhere.  
"We have to go," Naruto said quietly, "we have a lot of people to go through"  
"Yes I know," Kakashi said as he dusted himself off, "we have to get back to Konoha before we are declared"  
"Kakashi," Naruto looked at the copy-nin, "There is something I have to tell you..."

"You think he got it?," Sasuke asked Sakura.  
"I hope so," Sakura said, "I still can't believe"  
"I know," Sasuke said, as he turned back walking into the village.  
Their shadows passed over two different posters, one had the picture of their sensei, the other was of their blonde friend. Below each poster read 'Declared Missing Nin by Konohagakure council. Wanted dead or alive'.

Notes This is where this series will end. I am going to try to make the follow up series to this. Please bear with me as I do have a hard time writing at points. 


End file.
